This invention relates generally to conveyors, and in particular a flip-flop assembly for controlling the flow of a plurality of containers along an upper conveyor, to a transfer mechanism which, in turn, transfers the containers between the upper conveyor and a lower conveyor.
In order to transport materials and products throughout a factory or the like, conveyors are often used. Due to the floor space limitations in many factories, pairs of conveyors are often disposed in a vertically spaced relationship. For example, a delivery conveyor may be provided to deliver pallets or containers to a work station and a distribution conveyor, vertically spaced from the delivery conveyor, may be provided to transport such pallets or containers from the work station.
In order to convey the pallets or containers from the upper conveyor to the lower conveyor, complex load transfer mechanisms have been developed. These types of load transfer mechanisms often incorporate various types of hydraulic systems for raising and/or lowering the load between the delivery conveyor and the distribution conveyor. As such,these types of load transfer mechanisms are highly complicated and quite expensive.
Alternatively, simple mechanical types of load transfer mechanisms have been developed which allow a pallet or container to be transferred between an upper conveyor and a lower conveyor. By way of example, Konstant et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,961 discloses a load transfer and return storage rack system which allows for wheel carts or empty pallets to be selectively or automatically transferred from a pair of feed rails to a pair of return rails. The system disclosed in the Konstant et al., ""961 patent is intended to transfer empty carts or pallets between the feed rails and the return rails. As such, the system disclosed in the Konstant et al., ""961 patent is not intended to deliver product to or distribute the product from a work station at the load transfer structure. Further, no mechanism is provided for dampening the movement of the load transfer system between the feed rails and the return rails. As such, transfer of a loaded cart or pallet between the feed rails and the return rail may cause damage to the load transfer system disclosed in the Konstant et al. ""961 patent.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a flip-flop assembly for controlling the flow of a plurality of containers along an upper conveyor to a transfer mechanism which, in turn, transfers the containers between the upper conveyor and a lower conveyor.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a flip-flop assembly for controlling the flow of a plurality of containers along a conveyor which allows for adequate spacing between each of the containers during operation of the conveyor.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a flip-flop assembly for controlling the flow of a plurality of containers along a conveyor which is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a conveyor system is provided for controlling the flow of a plurality of containers therealong. The conveyor system includes a conveyor having first and second opposite ends and an upwardly facing surface for slidably receiving the plurality of containers thereon. A flip-flop assembly has first and second opposite ends and is pivotably mounted to the conveyor. The flip-flop assembly is movable between a first stopping position wherein the first end of the flip-flop assembly extends from the outwardly facing surface of the conveyor so as to prevent the flow of the plurality of containers therepast and a second position allowing the flow of the plurality of containers therepast.
A stop member is operatively connected to the conveyor downstream of the flip-flop assembly. The stop member is movable between a first extended position wherein the stop member projects from the outwardly facing surface so as to prevent the flow of containers therepast and a second retracted position wherein the stop member allows for the flow of the plurality of containers therepast. The flip-flop assembly includes a support extending between the first and second ends thereof; a stopping arm projecting from the first end of the flip-flop assembly; and a vertical arm projecting from the second end of the flip-flop assembly. The stopping arm includes a generally arcuate stopping surface engageable with one of the plurality of containers with the flip-flop assembly in the stopping position. A roller is mounted to the vertical arm. The roller is generally co-planar with the conveyor with the flip-flop assembly in the stopping position.
The conveyor extends along a longitudinal axis includes first, second and third sets of rollers spaced along the longitudinal axis. Each roller is rotatable about an axis transversed to the longitudinal axis. The first end of the flip-flop assembly extends between the first and second sets of rollers with the flip-flop assembly in the first stopping position and wherein the second end of the flip-flop assembly extends through the second set of rollers with the flip-flop assembly in the second position. The stop member is operatively connected to the conveyor between the second and third sets of rollers.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a conveyor system is provided for controlling the flow of a plurality of containers therealong. The conveyor system includes a conveyor extending along a longitudinal axis. The conveyor includes first, second and third sets of rollers spaced along the longitudinal axis. Each roller is rotatable about an axis transversed to the longitudinal axis. A flip-flop assembly having first and second opposite ends is also provided. The flip-flop assembly is pivotably mounted to the conveyor and is movable between a first stopping position wherein the first end of the flip-flop assembly extends between the first and second sets of rollers to prevent the flow of the plurality of containers therebetween and a second position wherein the second end of the flip-flop assembly extends through the second set of rollers.
The flip-flop assembly includes a support extending between the first and second ends thereof; a stopping arm projecting from the first end of the flip-flop assembly; and a vertical arm projecting from the second end of the flip-flop assembly. The stopping arm includes a generally arcuate stopping surface which is engageable with one of the plurality of containers with the flip-flop assembly in the stopping position. The vertical arm includes a roller mounted thereon. The roller is generally co-planar with the conveyor with the flip-flop assembly in the stopping position. A stop member is operatively connected to the conveyor between the first and second sets of rollers. The stop member is movable between a first extended position wherein the stop member projects vertically from between the first and second sets of rollers so as to prevent the flow of the plurality of containers therepast and a second retracted position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a conveyor system is provided for controlling the flow of a plurality of containers therealong. The conveyor system includes a conveyor having first and second opposite ends and an upper surface for slidably receiving the plurality of containers thereon. A flip-flop assembly includes a support being pivotably mounted to the conveyor. The support has a stopping arm projecting from a first end thereof and a vertical arm projecting from a second end thereof. The flip-flop assembly is movable between a first stopping position wherein the stopping arm of the support extends vertically from the upper surface of the conveyor so as to prevent the flow of the plurality of containers therepast and a second position wherein the vertical arm of the support extends vertically from the upper surface of the conveyor.
The stopping arm of the support extends vertically from the upper surface of the conveyor at a first location and the vertical arm of the support extends vertically from the upper surface of the conveyor at a second location which is downstream from the first location. A stop member is operatively connected to the conveyor downstream of the flip-flop assembly. The stop member is movable between a first extended position wherein the stop member projects vertically from the upper surface to prevent the flow of the plurality of containers therepast and a second retracted position wherein the stop member allows for the flow of the plurality of containers therepast. The stopping arm includes a generally arcuate stopping surface which is engageable with one of the plurality of containers with the flip-flop assembly in the stopping position. A roller is mounted to the vertical arm. The roller is generally co-planar with the conveyor with the flip-flop assembly in the stopping position.
It is contemplated that the conveyor extend along a longitudinal axis and include first, second and third sets of rollers spaced along the longitudinal axis. Each roller is rotatable about an axis transversed to a longitudinal axis. The stop member is operatively connected to the conveyor between the first and second sets of rollers.